narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spar of the Bijuu: Kyashi vs Evan
A Reunion Kyashi's blade rested on her shoulder, as she walked down the dirt path. So far, she had been walking a few miles for exercise, and needed some time to think. However, it was only a couple steps more that she stopped, turning to her left and sensing a familiar presence. "Oh hey Kyashi" a Figure jumped by her and stopped a few feet to her right. "Longtime no see" "Well see ya" He starts to run off "Not so fast, Evan." Kyashi grabbed him by the shoulder. BAM, Kyashi accidentally tripped him slamming his face into the ground "....Wh..at" Kyashi rolled her eyes. "Klutz...." She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet. "Well why did you grab my shoulder like that" He rubbed his head Kyashi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...it's my strength." She said, scratching the back of her head. "Well why did you grab me" Evan asked again "Out of instinct...." Kyashi admitted. "That, and the fact that I've been wanting to spar with you." "What a blunt way to say it, but I accept" Evan heals a scrape on his arm "Lets Begin" Kyashi flexed her hand slightly. "I should warn you....you shouldn't go easy on me." She said softly, smiling. "Thats Ironic that you would say that" Evan jumps back "you make the first move" Kyashi nodded, before her body flickered for an instant before disappearing. She re-appeared in front of Evan, and her fist thrust toward Evan's gut. "After 1000 years, and you still attacking head on." Evan rolled his eyes at her "I hope this isn't all you've learned" BOOM, the clone exploded. Shortly followed by a Chidori Shuriken. "Not at all." Kyashi retorted, unsheathing her sword and slicing through the chakra wires. "I learned quite a lot during our time away." "Show me" Evan built up chakra "Konki Sekiryoku" a big blast of energy shot straight towards here at immense speeds. Kyashi quickly grabbed the hilt of her sword, jumping in the air. The blast of large chakra raced below her as she seemingly floated in mid-air, before descending on Evan, sword poised and swung in an overhead slash. Cling!, within a spilt second her sword collided with Evan's "Do you like it?" Evan pulled back showing off his blade. "It's new and improved" Kyashi grinned, her eyes slightly widening. "Let's see how improved it is against mine!" She replied, placing and planting both feet into Evan's chest, pushing her off of him and flipping onto the ground elegantly. His body flickered in the air vanishing, landing on his feet. Evan then sent an air slash through the blade towards Kyashi. Kyashi swung her sword, firing her own chakra blast to meet Evan's. They collided fiercely with a bursting display of energy before cancelling out, like a flash grenade going off. Through the smoke, Kyashi ran at Evan, sword poised in a lunge strike. Evan throws down a smoke bomb covering the area, as the smoke faded He lunged at her with a Rasengan. Kyashi's eyes widened in shock. "So quickly...." She thought, not having time to form a counter of her own. She quickly placed her sword in front of her, as the Rasengan slammed into it, digging her feet into the dirt. She was inwardly marveling at how strong it alone was. "Now I know why Ryuka had so much trouble..." Evan proceded to grab her blade, causing blood to sink out of his hand. He then activated his Complete Sharingan slaming two gentle fists into Kyaishi's left, and right shoulders. The blonde was forced to skid back, but stopped herself in time and leaped towards Evan again, bringing her blade down upon his shoulder. The tip slashed cleanly through, spilling his blood as though it was a geyser. Evan chuckled, as he converted his pain into chakra "That was an easy technique if you want to learn it later, but first." Evan took the converted chakra healed his arm, and blasted Kyashi with another Konki Sekiryoku. "Hyah!" Kyashi shouted, raising her blade up and smashing into the chakra-induced blast with fierce force. She was pushed away, disappearing before the blast could overwhelm her completely. She re-appeared in mid-air, over Evan's head, bringing her sword down and aiming for his shoulder once again. Evan simply steps to the right, then slams his fist into her face. Sending her away. Kyashi skidded on her feet, recovering as she looked back up at Evan. Her eyes closed into the U-shape, and she smiled. "You're fast." She noted. "How long you've been training?" "979 years, give or take" Evan boasted a little "how about you" "900." She replied, balancing her cleaver sword on her shoulder. "Although, it still feels like the same as before, don't you agree?" Evan stares at her blankly "Well I can't answer that cause I'm not myself any more. "I find that hard to believe...." was her smooth retort, as she lifted her sword and sheathed it, performing a few hand signs. "You act pretty much like the idiot I always beat up." Evan flails around "YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Kyashi grinned, a smug expression on her face. "Come over here and I will!" "Tough talk coming from love story girl" Evan mocked her, then charged at her. At this statement, Kyashi's hands stopped their movement. They began to glow with a familiar blue aura. Then, when he was in range, she rushed forward, getting under Evan's unguarded area. Then, with a simple palm strike, she forced him back, seeing blood spill from his mouth as she did so. The smile was still visible. "Did you forget, Evan?" She asked. "I haven't forgotten how to use jutsu, either." She settled into a taijutsu defensive stance. "Impressive," Evan stepped back "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Evan shot a giant blast of fire twords her Kyashi sidestepped, the fireball singing her hair slightly as it whizzed by, connecting with a blowing up an unfortunate tree. Then, she shifted her weight, quick to move, she grabbed Evan by the collar and flipped him over her back, turning to see him land. The Next Level "Same thing as with Ryuka" Evan thought to himself "Kyashi I Want you to step it up a notch, any more at this level would be a waste of chakra" which was basically his way of saying the battle was boring Kyashi smiled, unsheathing her sword and balancing it on her shoulder, her bangs covering her eyes. "Is that so?" She whispered, putting her free hand on her hip. "Then let's see what you've got." (BGM starts) "Taiyoukirite" Evans sword forms in his hand "Lets begin" Evan makes a Circle motion and a wave of air slashes at her. Sided by energy clones holding chidori. Kyashi narrowed her eyes as the multitude of attacks coming towards her. But then, they widened, and she grinned as she swung and slammed the blade of the sword down on the ground. Upon contact, a burst of energy erupted from the it, slicing straight through the clones and rushing past Evan with immense speed. When it finally cleared, there was a deep ditch in the ground where the blast had ripped into the ground. Her eyes were now visible, as she looked at Evan, the smile still visible. "I can tell your still enjoying this" Evan stompped on the ground as rocks grabbed at her feet followed by water whip. "I am too" A simple slice of her sword, and a side roll broke the rocks that bound her feet, and brought her out of harm's reach from the impending attacks. She landed on one hand, flipping on her feet. "Earthbending and waterbending? That's a bit coincidental..." She noted, raising and swinging the blade to fire another chakra crescent at him. "I think you missed air bending earlier" Evan stepped back, "And here's fire bending" he said stepping forward shooting fire to meet the chakra crescent in the air. Kyashi smiled, seeing the blasts cancel each other out in a flash explosion, kicking up the dirt on the ground in a dust storm. Using the sudden element of surprise, she rushed forward, bursting out of the smoke and bringing the sword down upon Evan's shoulder. They stood there as the smoke cleared, Kyashi's sword was in Evan's shoulder, as was Evan's in Kyashi's. "Well done" Evan jumped back, reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing gem. "Just in case I accidentally kill you within the next 10 minutes I would like to say sorry for it" He proceeded to place the glowing gem into the hilt of his sword, and a huge release of energy blows Kyashi of her balance "Ah!" Kyashi stumbled, falling comically on her butt. But she quickly got up, sword in her hands. Her shoulder wound was healing at a fast rate, thanks to her new-found healing abilities. The smile, strangely, was still visible on her face. "That's neat..." She said, settling into a defensive stance. A strong aura released from her body, repelling and fighting against Evan's. "I guess I'd better get serious now...." Evan's energy quickly over powered Kyashi's. Evan screamed at the top of his lungs, as the chakra condensed, Evan's hair was slowly burned black, his skin turned pale white, and purple flames burned at the ground around him. He then raised his hand, slamming it down, and Dark Energy flowed out and directly to Kyashi. Ar first, Kyashi's eyes widened slightly, then she raised her sword in the air. "So you've gained a little bit of a transformation.....I'm impressed." Her teeth showed in her grin, as her canines became slightly sharper, along with her nails. Her eyes turned into crimson slits, and a familiar white mask began to appear on half of her face. She lowered her head, filled with a sudden new adrenaline. "This is gonna be fun." Evan slowly glided down from his tree, grabbing Kyashi's shoulder. He then jabbed her a chakra stream, sending her flying. Before she could land, he had appeared under her slamming his foot into her back, again sending her away. Kyashi narrowed her eyes, her claws scraping the ground as she landed on her hand, then back onto her feet. She twisted her sword around, firing another blast of chakra at him. Evan slashed down bending a wave of fire to impact the chakra, He then glided through through the smoke grabbing Kyashis wrist yanking it down, and slammng his fist into her gut.